


Of Angels and Angles

by deathwailart



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Domestic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Battlestar Galactica, Kara/Lee, she doesn't vanish and they start a life together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Angels and Angles

For a moment, when she wakes, she wonders if, perhaps, she’s dreaming. It almost feels like New Caprica but there’s this strange feeling of contentedness coursing through her and there is lush green grass beneath her and the warm sun on her back. There are no worries here. No cares beyond where their next meal is coming from.

She could get used to this.

Next to her Lee yawns and Lords, has he ever looked so peaceful? He seems younger now, full of a bright eyed optimism that makes her laugh and smile. They wander more than the other do because Lee wants to explore and she does too, mapping this new land, their new home. She thinks it’s maybe a Viper jock thing, this urge to be the first to see everything they can, to hike up mountains and run down, arms out and breathless as they race at breakneck speed. Still though, they keep old ties; the Agathons, Saul and Ellen, Baltar and Six. They don’t talk about the past because the past is innumerable jumps behind them and sent into the sun. Right now, they’re in the future. Lee presses a sleepy morning kiss to her forehead and she thinks that yes, this was always how they were meant to be. It doesn’t diminish her love for Sam (and she did love him, she needed him, he gave her hope and so much more) or his love for Dee but her and Lee...maybe they had to go through all of this to become the people they needed to be. Maybe they needed to leave Starbuck and Apollo behind.

The sun creeps further into their makeshift shelter; merely leaves above them because there is so much life, so much fresh air and blue skies and solid ground and they both want to be part of it. The light paints them gold like the old idols in the temples of the Colonies. She is warm and sleepy and indolent. Later she’ll get up, wake him and they’ll gather water and fruits, maybe some of the other plants that are safe to eat. Maybe they’ll go hunting and she’ll kick his ass again. Maybe they’ll run naked through the long grass. Maybe they’ll make love (and that’s what it is, it’s so far beyond simply frakking now) and laugh and gasp and shout as loud as they like.

Later though. He is so warm and comfortable and this new life is thrumming through her. The world can wait a little longer.


End file.
